American Horror Story: Coven (season two)
by PatientG2573
Summary: A second season for those who are upset we won't get one. This story takes place a couple months after the rise of the new Supreme.


**Episode One: Descent**

It had only been a couple months but there was something dramatically different about the place. It was hard to describe. Simply put, the building looked alive again. Miss Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies was filled with witches, and more magic was flowing between her walls than ever before, each fresh face was breathing new life into the old school. As girls came and went, as they sunbathe on the balcony and picnicked in yard, they became a rejuvenating flow of blood that washed away the stagnation that had collected. Laughter and excited conversation could be heard all the way past the front gates, and anyone who passed the old mansion couldn't help but smile as if though they too were sharing in on the happiness.

In an upstairs study Cordelia sat at her desk, she too was radiating. In her hands was the file of another young girl who would be arriving sometime next week. Delia had been looking over the file for some time but she, like each passerby, was caught up in the newfound joy that flowed through every room. She fought back the urge to laugh as two girls ran past her door giggling. Her chest burned with pride, she had done it, she was the reason these girls were here and safe.

This journey hadn't been easy, some of the bloodstains of the previous months were still fresh. Just recently her and her trusted Council held a long overdue vigil for their fallen sister, Misty Day. At the thought of Misty, Cordelia's smile trembled before vanishing completely. Part of her still felt an acid-like grief that burnt in her stomach. Misty had shown almost no interest in being the Supreme and it was her participation in the Seven Wonders that led to her undoing. Cordelia swallowed the sorrow away, this wasn't the time to focus on the past events, it was a time for celebration because the reign of Fiona Goode was forever over.

* * *

Queenie woke with a start, taking a deep breath and lifting herself from the floor. Zoe was sitting in a chair across the room. "That's gotta be a new record," Zoe said with one eyebrow raised slightly.

"How long?" Queenie asked. She was sitting up but breathing heavily.

"Less than forty seconds," Zoe answered with a smirk, looking at the giant hourglass on the table beside her. "That's impressive, Queen."

"Well, no luck." Queenie got to her feet. Her breathing had calmed down. She went to a small shrine in the corner of the room. A picture of Misty Day was propped between some folded shawls and a Fleetwood Mac album. Queenie bent down and blew out the candle that illuminated the shrine. "I couldn't find her."

"Are you even sure it's possible?" Zoe asked.

"I'm positive now."

"How so?"

"Because I left the chicken joint," Queenie said, looking at Zoe with a triumphant smile. "I ended up in some old dude's Hell," Queenie shivered. "It was messed up. I hate going down there."

"You know you don't have to."

"We owe it to Misty and to Cordelia."

"Speaking of," Zoe murmured. "If Cordelia knew you were doing this she'd freak out."

"Well, that's why we're going to keep it secret," Queenie whispered.

* * *

That night Queenie's eyes shot open. She was safely in her bed, but a shadow had passed over her and she was sure she'd heard a deep voice laughing. She closed her eyes, trying to regain some sleep but a car squealed in the street and the sound of shattering glass jerked her fully awake. She stumbled out of bed and down the hall. Students gathered in the entrance-room around the door. The glass was busted out and the girls stood around a burlap sack and a pile of shattered glass. Queenie rushed down the stairs and pushed her way through the crowd.

"Okay, okay, make some room," she said over the loud buzz of worried voices. Zoe appeared out the crowd and helped Queenie move the students away from the bag. Suddenly the worried voices died down and the crowd began to part as Cordelia made her way down the hall.

Delia looked to Queenie and Zoe. "Another one?" The two girls nodded and Delia rolled her eyes. She crouched over the bag and waved her hands above it. She lifted the bag, reached inside and pulled out a large brick. "There's nothing to worry about," she announced to the distraught faces that surrounded her. "Our assaulters are armed with bricks and stones," she held the brick up. "We are armed with wisdom and power that they could never understand. That is why they try to scare us, because they fear us." Queenie and Zoe looked at one another. "We must give them no reason to fear us, we will never retaliate with violence. Though our power is great, our true strength will emerge from our ability to retain peace." She looked around the crowed of worried faces. "However, I am your Supreme and as long as you are under my care no harm will come to you."

"But that is the second time this month," a smaller girl voiced from the back of the crowd.

"All they have done is break another window," Cordelia smiled. "Now all of you go back to bed and rest easy. I'll see you all for morning gathering and if any of you are still worried we will discuss it then."

Eventually Queenie, Zoe and Cordelia were the only ones left in the room. Kyle appeared and took Zoe's hand. "Was there another note?" He asked.

"Yes," Cordelia said, pulling a folded piece of paper from the bag. She opened it and read, "You shall not permit a sorceress to live."

"Delphi?" Queenie asked.

"No," Cordelia said crumpling the paper in her hand. "Just some bigots who thrive on fear and ignorance."

"You two go to bed," Zoe nodded. "Kyle and I will clean this up.

"I'm proud of how much each of you has grown," Cordelia said softly, looking over Queenie, Zoe and Kyle.

* * *

Queenie crawled back into bed but found sleep impossible. She lit a few candles and went to her desk. She spent the night contacting Nan's spirit. Queenie laughed softly, tears in her eyes as Nan told her about her and Luke's adventures in the afterlife.


End file.
